Love and Jimmie Gibbs
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Zoey can't stop thinking about Ellis. What is wrong with her? And what is that noise?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Left 4 dead Oneshot fanfiction. I'm not a very good author, and this is probably cheesy, but this is probably my favorite couple in the game. Even being one of the only ones. _Especially _being one of the only ones.**

Zoey didn't know what was wrong with her. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the car. She was in the apocalypse, for goodness' sake. She couldn't think about... about... whatever she was thinking about. Ever since Bill died, she'd never felt the same. If she had only agreed to leave for the sailboat immediately, she'd never have met the boy that made her emotions mixed up and her head reel. _But then he would have died..._

They had secured the island of the sparse groups of infected who, lacking need, had never mutated. It was a slaughterfest of autoshotgun massacring. (**Didn't think so many death words would fit in a single sentence, did you? Well HA!**) But everyone realized that her heart wasn't in it. He was all that she could think about, and the zombies were just background noise to her unanswerable questions of what could have been. _I should have left with him. Francis and Louis can handle themselves, right? _No, by the end of that day, one or both of them would have been mercilessly strangled by the other. Over like, who gets the pills or something. _Maybe Louis would steal Francis' vest _she mused _Or maybe Francis would have called Louis' tie tacky. _As she lay in bed for the night, she thought of how things had passed. The cabin was a lucky brake, with a full fridge, stash upon stash of ammo, practically an armory in the cellar, and a whole storage shed in the back with anything a group of post apocalyptic survivors could need. Even Toilet Paper!

But there was always that one, crucial little piece missing that made Zoey ache more that any pain pills could cure. Something made her need Ellis, his sweet southern voice, so rare in her home of Philadelphia. And, she had to admit, the famous race car did help. It had such a great sound, a soft rumbling... _Grbl.... _Zoey's heart stopped. She lifted a slat of the drapes, and saw it.

Jimmie Gibbs Jr.


	2. Can't hide Forever

Can't Hide Forever

Zoey ran outside, not certain that it would still be there. After all, she could have easily dreamt it. When she exited, she knew she was awake. There it was, but it was far worse than she had expected. "Ellis? Are you there?"

The door opened, and a person crawled out, clutching his chest. "Yeah Zoey. It's me. I'm just... grah... just a... a lil' bit dented up..."

Zoey picked him up. "Ellis, you're going to be alright. We're gonna get you some food, and bandage you up. Where's everyone else?"

Ellis shook his head. "They... They're gone Zoey. Nick, Rochelle, Coach... all of them... we never saw it comin'..."

Zoey struggled for words. She hadn't known any of them very well, but this was too much. "They couldn't have..."

Ellis continued to shake his head, now sobbing.

She brought him in. "Louis! Francis! Get the medical supplies!" She shouted, her voice cracking.

"What the hell? What happened to him? How did he even get here?" Louis inquired.

Zoey shook her head. "He hasn't said anything much, but... he did say... all the others..."

Francis put his hand to her shoulder. "Let's keep him alive then. His friends wouldn't want him to just die after giving it all to save him, now would they?" Zoey nodded, and Francis continued. "You should probably sit down for a bit. This is alot to take."

Louis snorted. Francis turned to him. "What's so funny?"

Louis was grinning like an idiot, "Francis the Shrink? Didn't know you had it in you!"

Francis smacked him over the head. "Just get the damn medkit."

Louis nodded soberly. Zoey put her face in her hands, and began to cry.

She sat there in the same position for what seemed like forever, waiting for news. Louis walked out of the room. "We did the best we could." She began to cry, but then Louis continued, "He's all good."

"What the HELL Louis? You got me all frightened, I thought he was dead... and... why did you do that?" She layed him out on the ground.

Ellis walked out of the makeshift hospital room. "Well shoot, I think that he just lost a little depth right there."

Zoey laughed, feeling all her emotions drain out. "So you're okay?"

Ellis nodded, "Yeah, besides the one eensy fact that I just watched all my ol' friends die."

Zoey looked down at her hands, wondering how she could have laughed. "Well Ellis, I'm really sorry..."

Ellis laughed, "Don't you be sorry bout nuthin'. They lived themselves some good lives, and fought like tough sons a' bitches till the end. Last thing Rochelle said ta me was 'Hey Ellis! Go tell your buddy Keith about that time you and your buddies fought off a zombie apocalypse!'"

Zoey nodded. She only wished she had known them all better. Ellis 'tsk-tsked'. "Hey there girl, you don't need to feel bad about nothin'. Listen to me. Did I ever tell you 'bout that time me and my buddy Keith..."

The night went on normally. A thousand stories, and a thousand different ideas. Zoey told Ellis all about her family. Ellis talked non-stop about Keith. Zoey detailed the sights of Philadelphia, and Ellis told her of his home, Savannah, Georgia. Francis and Louis went to sleep, but Ellis and Zoey stayed up until all hours of the night.

In the morning, they woke up to realize they had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders. Louis was sticking pencils in Ellis' nose. He woke up, snorting out the pencils and ounces of phlegm, causing Louis to fall over laughing. Until Ellis unleashed the worst sneeze ever getting all the phlegm not already expelled into Louis' face. Zoey somewhat thanked Louis for helping to avoid a seriously awkward situation with his silly antics.

Louis got up, "You guys are so kawaii desu together!"

Ellis pulled his head back, "What?"

Zoey rolled her eyes, "Baka."

Louis pointed at her, "You remembered! You officially know a word in Japanese!"

"Ima wo shatto daun mataha anata no kao anata no chixyokuchixyouno naibu wo tansaku suru tomoridesu." Zoey stated flatly. Louis thought for a second, then looked at her.

"Daaayum."

Zoey laughed.

"I didn't follow none a' that but I figger you just got told, Louis!"

Louis nodded.

"Hey, where's Francis?" Zoey asked.

"Come to think of it, he was patrolling earlier. He should have been back by now..."

Then a sound rose up. A sound Zoey knew. A sound she had hoped to never hear. The sound of a thousand undead bastards coming to eat you.

"Son of a BITCH!" Louis yelled.

Francis came running to the shelter. "We've got a problem!"

Zoey tilted her head, "You don't say?" She asked, sarcastically.

Louis opened a door, "Let's get geared up!"

Zoey gestured with her head to the door, asking for Ellis to follow. "Did you bring your own weapon?" Ellis shook his head.

"I had a chainsaw. But I gave it to Coach as a partin' gift."

Zoey nodded, "generous."

"Oh it wasn't a parting gift for him. It was a Partin' gift for the zombies. There limbs were gonna take a trip."

Zoey laughed. Made sense that Ellis would joke at a point like this. "Well. Over there are Shotguns. There's precision weapons to the left, over by the door are rapid fire weapons. Pistols on that desk, and Melees are... well technically they're everywhere, broken pipes and all, but the stuff that isn't you know... part of the house, is on that shelf." Ellis nodded, and got outfitted. He was more close combat to Zoey's precision shooting, taking an enormous Combat Shotgun in opposition to Zoey's simple and elegant Hunting Rifle.

When everyone was squared away, they looked outside. The zombies were here. Zoey crouched down, and took aim. Stupid infected were walking in a straight line! She shot at least twenty down. Ellis walked to the fringes of the group, sending them falling. Pretty much, they herded up the infected and destroyed them. "How did they get here? They can't swim!"

Ellis shot down another group of infected. "The bridge broke down! we tried to start it back up, but it all ended up wrong! We got a ship and got out of there, but the zombies must have already been on it! That's why errobody else died! I had to drive the car off the boat myself... But the good news is this should be a small group, not many were fitting on that ship!"

"What kind of ship was it?"

"An oil tanker. Last thing we could get workin'."

"Oh CRAP! You know how many infected could fit on one of those?"

Ellis sighed, "Let's just kill all these idiots first arright?"

Zoey nodded, "We're running down on ammo stocks. Ready to go melee?"

Ellis nodded, pulling out a baseball bat. Zoey drew her Katana, Francis a Machete, and Louis got a wooden paddle. "CHAAAAAAARGE!" Louis yelled ecstatically. They all looked at him funny. "What? I always wanted to say that."

Zoey rolled her eyes, and they all ran into the fray. Zoey and Francis hacked away heads and limbs, and Louis and Ellis smashed away thoughtlessly. They attacked again and again, never letting up the assault. Soon, the group of infected began to dissipate. In very little time, all the infected were gone.

They turned to the East. "So... We're all here... safe... what do we do, you know?"

Zoey smiled. For the first time in this apocalypse, she knew very well the answer to that question. "We help people. We save them, and we bring humanity back on top."

Ellis nodded, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses off this rock!"

Zoey smiled, watching the sun traveling to its peak. In the same way, Zoey knew that soon humanity would be at its peak again. All it needed was something to start rotating.


End file.
